


Терпение

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Хороший способ приспособиться к реальности у Поттера и Малфоя. И выработать терпение заодно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	Терпение

— Смирись, детка, и расслабься, — в голосе Драко отчетливо слышна гаденькая усмешка. Он отвешивает смачный шлепок по поттеровской ягодице, любуется краснеющим отпечатком и загоняет член по самые яйца одним плавным движением, — из тебя бренд делают.

Гарри как-то не до разговоров: Малфой выкладывается на полную, так что недосуг возмущаться, когда кончаешь без рук, рвешь простыню и еле дышишь под худым, но таким тяжелым телом.

— Как тебе «Поттер-паста» или… — Драко приподнимается, вытаскивает член, и сползает ниже, любоваться, как его сперма вытекает из героической задницы. Хорек тот ещё извращенец и нарцисс, — «Поттер-мыло»?

— Поттер — сральная бумага.

— Не-е-ет, — Драко на удивление нежно целует от поясницы до самой шеи, щекочет дыханием короткие волоски на загривке и зло шепчет прямо в ухо, заставляя разбегаться по плечам толпы мурашек, — за такое я им глотку перережу.

Почему-то Гарри верил, что это небольшое преувеличение — насчет глотки. И даже рад. Ему нравилось, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

У Драко вообще много идей насчет того, как использовать одну, вполне конкретную глотку.

***

— Мистер Поттер!

— Колдографию для «Ежедневного Пророка»!

— Пару вопросов, мистер Поттер!

Брендом быть трудновато: Гарри Поттер с ребенком на руках (Младенец точно не под Империо? Он пиздецки счастлив и даже не орёт — это ж ненормально!); Гарри Поттер с букетом цветов; Гарри Поттер за столиком в кафе. Гарри Поттер, Гарри Поттер… Метла с его автографом, книжки с его автографом, любимое мороженное без автографа, но с фото на обертке. Нет, реально не хватает сральной бумаги с его же мордой лица!

«Глотку перережу»…

Определенно, ему нужен Драко. Вытрахать эту дурь из башки.

***

— Гарри, почему ты так давно не приходил?

У Джинни мягкая, большая, пружинящая грудь. Широкие бедра, узкая талия. Рыжие веснушки даже на лобке – Гарри ещё помнит. Она красивая и настырная. Жаль, что это его только напрягает.

— Когда ему, он у нас знаменитость! — гундосит Рон.

Подсказать, что ли, Гермионе насчет страпона? Нет, правда, рыжему пошло бы. Он бы оценил как это классно, когда тебя и так, и эдак, и ты никто, ничто и звать никак, и даже ложноножками шевелить трудно после всего, не то что завидовать. 

Без Малфоя, его здоровой злости, его слишком реального взгляда на вещи и временами пугающей проницательности, Гарри — только бренд, торговая марка, которая исправно приносит бабло, если больше нет никаких идей для рекламы. И хорошо бы запечатлеть героя с орденом на груди — это редкость, он медальками нечасто светит.

Когда-то Поттер честно хотел повесить орден на трусы Драко. Но побрякушка не держалась, а предложению приколоть булавкой Малфой не особо обрадовался. Не сказать, что Гарри расстроился: Мерлин с ним, с Орденом Мерлина. Пусть лежит — жрать не просит.

— Миссис Уизли, а можно мне с собой немного мясного пирога? Он у вас просто великолепный!

А как же, великолепный, да... А ещё Малфой вечером придет голодный. Этого Гарри допустить никак не мог: Хорька не покормишь — сил резать глотки не останется.

***

— Поттер, ты совсем у меня с катушек съехал! — Драко оглядел батарею бутылок, припасенных Гарри на выходные.

«У меня» мягонькой хоречьей лапкой погладило по сердцу. Поттер обнял, зарываясь носом в прилично отросший хвост, перевязанный черной бархатной лентой, как и положено.

— Давай я украду героя? Пока ты окончательно не ебнулся или не спился. Вот шума будет!

— Давай ты меня трахнешь как следует, потом я посплю, потом поедим и кради меня. На пару недель.

— Недель?

— Месяцев. Лет. На сколько денег и терпения хватит, — Гарри встал на колени и принялся расстегивать ремень на брюках Драко.

— Денег? На пару десятков жизней. Терпения? Давай-ка, и правда, я вытрахаю дурь из твоих мозгов, Поттер, — Малфой без обычной улыбочки смотрел сверху вниз, пальцами с двух сторон очерчивая линию скул, зарываясь в волосы и сильно сжимая их в горсти.

— Дурь?

— А что же ещё? Был бы умным, не говорил бы о терпении.

***

Всем известно, что Драко Малфой терпеть не может Гарри Поттера: все эти сувениры, побрякушки, рекламные плакаты и колдографии в газетах – если хотите довести мистера Малфоя до белого каления, подарите ему что-нибудь из этого. Или просто скажите, какой красавчик национальный герой и как вы его о-бо-жа-е-те. Это если вы не слишком дорожите собой.

Драко Малфой не терпит Гарри Поттера. Он его любит. А потому делает ради него то, что умеет лучше всего остального: затрахивает до изнеможения и затыкает глотки особо ретивым и безмозглым поклонникам. Потому что Гарри — уставший, а Драко — злой. И будет лучше, если не станет наоборот.

***

— Так что, Драко, пригласишь меня в мэнор на пару десятков лет?

— Не вопрос. Только с условием, что ты придешь в себя, а потом медленно, вдумчиво и очень тщательно меня трахнешь. Ну, знаешь, так, чтобы мне понравилось, а у тебя сил не осталось тормозить и дальше.


End file.
